Mormor, Fanfic of awkward!
by EmrysOswinWinchesterOf221B
Summary: I started this fanfiction when i was really bored. It's about the sherlock crew in high school. Jim Moriatry is new and he has no idea what to do, what will he do when he realizes his feelings for a certain blonde?
1. It's Westwood, Sebbie

**Hey! It's Lucy! This is my first fanfiction! please comment and be nice! i worked really hard on this! **

**I Dont own Sherlock or any of it's charcters and if i did... you dont even wanna know~**

* * *

><p><strong>Jim Moriarty stared in disbelief at one of the most famous boarding schools in London; Baskerstreet High. <strong>**Is this really the school I have to go to for ALL of my time in high school?**** Jim thought, I may be here on a scholarship but I will never fit in with so many rich idiots.**** He started deducing everything he could about his peers to calm himself.**** Hmm, she has mother problems, she has four cats, and he is… staring at me?**** Just then a boy with messy blonde hair strolled casually up to Jim and said, "Hey, you the new kid?" Jim stared at him; ****rich family, has a passion for guns, probably has to show me around or to my room judging by how he doesn't look like the social type who just walks up to random people to make friends. He has been standing there for the past twenty minutes. Was he waiting for someone? Probably me…**** Jim thought not even noticing he was staring at the boy. **

**The boy cleared his throat****, "uh, hey. I'm Sebastian, and you are James Moriarty, right?" Sebastian ask calmly pulling out a cigarette. I blinked and panicked; ****if I stare at people to long the he will think I find him attractive then the same thing that happened in my last school will happen here. DO NOT STARE! Okay now calmly comment****, Jim thought before answering. "My name is Jim, not James, idiot," was as all Jim could manage without showing his panic. Sebastian didn't even look taken back by Jim's rude comment.**

"**M'kay, this way to your dorm," Seb said as he turned and walked. "I'm not going to take orders from you," Jim said enjoying the annoyed look on Sebastian's face. "My apologies Boss, you lead the way," Seb replied with a sarcastic bow of apology. Jim couldn't help but smile, this will be interesting. "Well, now that's just rude, the monkey is supposed to wait for his orders." Jim said letting the childishness leak into his voice. Seb pause before saying, "Monkeys are lame, if you're going to call me a name at least make it a good one." Jim mentally smiled. "Alright, Tiger show me to my dorm, **_**please**_**," Moriarty practically sang, the last word dripping with sarcasm. "As you wish, Boss," Sebastian said not seeming to even care what Jim had said (very much to Jim's annoyance). **

**Sebastian led Jim around the school only talking to point at a class room and give Jim a very rude and sarcastic comment. It took about an hour and Jim was more and more worried by the second. ****What if people find out? What if the same thing happens here? What will I do if they start bully me? Will I make any friends? What about my roommate, will he want to switch instantly?**** Jim though making his worries even worse. **

**As if sensing his discomfort Sebastian said, "Don't worry, everyone is pretty cool here; except Carl, Philip and their friends but don't draw too much attention to yourself and they won't bother you." Jim focused on making his face have as little emotion as possible (which was very little) and looked at Sebastian calmly saying, "I'm not worried, there is nothing to worry about, they're probably just some idiots who-" before Jim could finish his insult Seb shoved him passed a door and mostly shut it. "Hey Gay Boy, I thought I heard a guy with you, did you get a boyfriend?" A big guy said as he pushed Sebastian into the wall near the door. **

"**Well, first of all that's none of your damn business, secondly no, third, I'm not gay; I'm bi and fourth we both know if you want to date me, all you have to do is ask Carl," Sebastian replied, his voice never wavering. "Why would anyone want to date a fag like you?" the boy Seb referred to as Carl snarled. "Maybe you should ask yourself about that," Seb shot back pushing himself off the wall. "No way, Moron we're not done here." Carl demanded slamming Seb back into the wall, not even earning him a flinch. He must be used to this or used to pain. **

**What should I do?**** Jim thought watching the whole thing play out from safely behind the door. "What else could you want? I have a guy to meet." Seb said sound only slightly annoyed. "A guy, huh? What's his name?" Carl asked with a disgusting smile that said 'tell me this and I'm probably going to end up killing them'. Seb leaned closer to Carl and whispered, "That gorgeous little brother of yours; Daniel," barely audible at my distance. Carl's visible reddened in anger. He punched Seb in the face in turn earning him a glare. "Don't you ever say anything about Daniel again!" Carl shout in pure rage. ****This is bad! He's going to get beaten up! Wait…**** just then Jim noticed something; sticking out of Seb's pants was a magnum****. Why didn't he threaten them or even try to fight back for that matter? Did he want to get beaten up? No… **

**Jim's thoughts were interrupted by a horrible CRACK. And he looked over to see Seb's head had been slammed against the wall over and over again. Before he could even think of a reaction he heard, "Carl! Principles office, Now!" and another boy there age walked over. ****Silver hair from… stress? It's not dyed… medical condition. He's in a very serious relationship, lots of friends, he seems to punish Carl often, so he has authority… cop? No… ah, he's a hall monitor. Wants to be a cop, has a date later, probably- **

"**You can't tell me what to do, Lestrade!" Carl snarled but set Sebastian down. Seb slid down the wall and sat there looking calm but had a hint of something Jim new all too well in his eyes; blood lust. "I damn well can, Powers! Anderson, Donavon you too, NOW!" Lestrade ordered the other two that were standing there enjoying the sight of Sebastian in pain. The three walked slowly following Lestrade. All four of them left without even looking back at Sebastian. ****How can they just ignore him as if he weren't there? He's injured****! Jim ran over to Seb who was calmly getting up. "Are you alright, Tiger?" Jim asked trying successfully to add sarcasm over his worry. "Yeah, no biggy, Boss. C'mon your dorm is this way." Sebastian said as if he hadn't just almost been killed.**

"**Why didn't you use your gun?" Seb looked at Jim for minute before saying, "How did you know about my gun?" "Saw it, I can see other things about you too," Jim said with a sly smile. Tiger seemed to think before saying, "Like what?" Jim grinned, ****show time. ****"You smell like gun powder and you have a very clean magnum in which you take very good care of so you have a passion for guns, You go to school here and have the expensive cloths to fit in at this school, you said yourself that your bi, You have scars on your face you could easily pay to get rid of, along with that glare just daring someone to talk to you so I would say you are quite anti-social. Now answer my question Tiger: Why didn't you use the gun?" "How did you do that?" ****oh no,**** Jim had temporarily forgotten how much people hates him deducing them. "I- Uh, deduced you," Jim said in a small, nervous voice. "Cool," Sebastian said with a not-entirely-threatening smile. "You uh, think?" Jim questioned unable to hide the hope from his voice. "Yeah, It's like Sherlock can do. Oh, right your question; I would get kicked out of this school and then I would have to be home-schooled or some shit because this is the only school that I haven't been kick out of within towns. And my mother would be devastated."**

"**Is it mostly because of your mother?" He asked curiously. "Kinda, my mum's a bit protective." Seb said before stopping and handing me a key. "This is the key to your room, your stuff has already been dropped off. I'm right down the hall if you need me, here's a pieces of paper with all the rooms of everyone in this dorm hall." Seb said taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and writing on it then he handed it to me and walked into a room without another word****. This is a small dorm hall; I thought they would be bigger. Well, the less people the better.**

**When he was comfortably situated on the unoccupied half of the room he looked at the paper, it read, **

**Students of dorm hall B, floor 2****:**

**221B: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson**

**222B: Daniel Powers and ****James**** Jim Moriarty**

**223B: Irene Adler and ****Anthea****Basil****Clara****Rose****May**** Anthea**

**224B: Mycroft Holmes and Sebastian Moran**

**225B: Greg Lestrade and Molly Hooper**

**(Author: I made up Daniel because I have no other names to use and I thought 'why not' so I'm sorry)**** Jim smiled to himself. ****That was nice of him; now I can meet everyone and already know their names and where they live already.**** He thought about how the school year might go for what could have been hours. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. He stood up and opened the door. A boy around age was standing there; he looked slightly familiar. Ah, Carl's younger brother; Daniel. He seems nice but dull. Let's see; hair: trying to rebel against controlling parents, Clothes: Rich but wants others to know he doesn't care, in a relationship, loves coffee, ate in a hurry, must have forgotten his keys.**

** "Oh thank god," his voice was pleasant enough not to want to strangle him at first sight. "Your welcome, but I prefer to be called Jim." Daniel laughed. "Oh yeah, right sorry, I'm-" "Daniel Andrew Powers, you are also in a relationship with Anthea, studying business; probably to take over the family business that your brother is too incompetent to take over." I stop myself from saying anything else from not wanting to be hated completely on the first day. **

**Oddly enough he smiles. "True, true, true and sadly true. Did you talk to Sherlock and get that stuff?" He walks into the room and pulls out his homework. "No, I just… aren't you going to ask how I-?" "You deduced it." "How did you know?" "Sherlock does the same thing." "Hmm… I might have to meet this Sherlock" That earned a simple sigh from Daniel. "Jim, yes?" "Obviously." "Pleasure, have you met the rest of the dorm hall?" "No." He stood up and nodded, "Well, I'll get them to this dorm hall's main room, just go to room 227B." Then he walks off to get everyone else as I head to the room he told me to. He said main room but it was more like a house; warm blue wallpaper, brown carpet floors, a kitchen to the side, a bathroom, a dining room, laundry room, a fully stocked living room with several couches, and a game room off to the right of the doorway. **

**Jim didn't have long to gape at the sight cause his thoughts were broken by, "Hey Boss, like the lobby?" Jim only barely managed to nod and Seb simply laughed. After about five minutes everyone was sitting at their own spots with their friends; two on each couch. "Okay, so you already know me but I'll say my name anyway; I'm Daniel, this is my girlfriend, Anthea?" He said pointing at the girl next to him who shook her head and whispered something to him and went back to her phone. "Kay, her name is Zelda today, anyway, John and Sherlock," pointing at two who were practically on top of each other.**

** "Hi," John said with a smile then turned back to Sherlock. "Those two are boyfriends by the way. Oh! And just so you know all of us are in a relationship except Seb." Daniel said with a smile. "But he insists on claiming to my brother that me and him are dating," he rolled his eyes but was still smiling. "Those two are Mycroft and Greg, and they are Molly and Irene and you know Seb already," Daniel gestured from two guys who were quiet, to two girls who were giggling about something to Tiger. "Yes I already know, Tiger~," Jim almost sang looking at Seb. Every rose there eyebrows at Seb until he said, "Boss and I have gotten very close in the hour it took to show him around." Everyone sighed and there was a silence till and old woman walked in the room. "And I'm Mrs. Hudson, dear. I'm your dorm hall's Guardian." Then without another word she shuffled off to the kitchen. **

** Jim turned to look at Sherlock; ****nothing! I can tell he's waaaaaay in love with John but nothing else… same with Irene; Smitten with Molly but nothing! Argh! ****He looked at everyone and sighed. "What's up, Boss?" Jim made his face go blank. "Nothing, Moran." Seb smiled before asking, "Want some food?" Jim couldn't help but make a face. "No, food is boring. Simply transport." Everyone gaped at him before Greg saying, "Well, looks like we picked up another Sherlock."**

**Yay! Time skip (about ten minutes cause I said so!) ** ** Yay!**

** Sherlock and Jim been having a deducing war for the past ten minutes and neither seemed to be losing anytime soon. "He doesn't like his parents much and he hasn't been in a long lasting relationship ever except for you!" Jim yelled running out of thing to deduce about John. "Hmm… Turn to Seb?" Sherlock asked, both already have deducing everyone except Seb and Anthea. "Okay, he has a passion for guns and he either has violent tendencies or is always violent; just hides it." Jim says calmly again. They had been taking the deductions two at a time so the other had room to respond. **

** "He hates his family and his father was quite abusive to him," Sherlock said still with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. Jim glanced at Sebastian to see he was biting his lip. "Seb has a bit of a crush on Watson and he would like to go into the military but doesn't want to at the same time; conflicted," Jim said smiling at the annoyed look on Seb, Sherlock and even John's face. **

** They kept arguing like this for another ten minutes before Mycroft cut in. "Enough! Both of you! What are you, children? Both of you separate rooms now!" Hey scolded before Jim scurried away. Jim didn't know that Seb followed him. "Hey, you okay?" Seb asked in and oddly kind tone. "Of course, I'm perfectly fine." Jim muttered trying his best at a nonchalant tone. "So you didn't just run away in fear of Mycroft?" "No! I… just… Kinda… left out of respect for him," Jim said realizing how obvious a lie it was and sighing. **

** "Okay, Boss. Wanna go get you some decent close so you at least kind of fit in hear?" "I… uh don't have any money right now," Jim muttered, embarrassed. "Well, I can pay Boss." Seb said in a clam and truly nonchalant voice that matched his face and the calm even went to his eyes. "Um, you don't have to spend money on me, I did cause you trouble today." "Don't worry 'bout it, I'm used to that. Now, c'mon you need new clothes," Seb said kindly gesturing Jim to follow. And Jim did. **

**Yay! This is a time skip to when they get there cause I don't wanna write a 'awkward car' seen! !**

** When they got there they both stood in front of the huge, brick building that was known as the clothes store. "Wow," Jim said breathlessly staring. "Don't stop, people are gonna run into you, Jim." Just hearing Sebastian say his name made his heart beat a tiny bit faster. Jim simply blamed his nervousness of being in a new city, school and currently; store. So why did he find it impossible to reply? "I… um… wow," Jim mumbled. "Hey Boss, you've gone all red. You sick?" Sebastian's honest concern made his face burn even more. "Uh, n-no I'm fine," Jim managed willing the burning to stop. **

** Seb smile warmly. "What?" Jim asked when Seb had been staring at him for a minute. "Hm? Oh, uh nothing." Seb claimed trying to act natural but Jim could tell something was up. "What? C'mon you can tell me," Jim said trying not to sound bossy. "Uh, I-it's nothing. C'mon lets go in." Then before Jim could answer Seb dragged him into the store.**

**Wow! It's even fancier on the inside! ****"Nice, I guess," Jim mumbled. Sebastian smiled and led him to the teens clothes. **

"**Sebbie, Can I get this?"**

"**No Boss, we are here for appropriate school clothes, not suits."**

"**But… It's Westwood!"**

"**You don't need any suits in till a dance or party." Seb claimed calmly.**

"**But Sebbie! Have you seen how good I look in a suit?"**

"**No… but it's still a no." **

"**Sebastian~"**

**Seb sighed at the use of his full name and knew this was a fight he would never win. "Fine you can get ONE." "All eleven it is then~" "Jim, no." "C'mon Tiger," Jim coaxed hoping Seb would give in soon. Another sigh. "Fine, but you have to get other clothes too," Seb decided reluctantly. "Okay, Sebbie. What should I get?" "I don't know, you've never been anywhere this expensive so choose whatever you like." Jim grinned evilly and skipped away. **

** Seb stood there. **_Why am I staring at his ass as he skips away? Well he IS pretty cute. And damn, I will never be able to thank tight fitting jeans enough. No, Seb stop! Don't think like that! You just met the guy today, don't go around fantasizing about him. Damn he's out of sight. Hmm Was he sick? He was very red all day. I hope he's okay. Why am I worried about him? I was the one who almost got a concussion today! Damn Powers. I should just shoot the fucker. I would if I wasn't friends with his damn little brother! _

**After a few minutes Seb got bored and went to get his phone. He wanted to sit down but he felt like he just wasn't supposed to so he kept standing. After a few more seconds he thought he felt something in his back pocket but brushed it off when he moved slightly and felt nothing. After a minute he heard sprinting foot steps away from him. He couldn't help but smirk; some had probably saw him a recognized him. He went to checking his phone and seeing what happened to who with his friends. **

**About ten minutes later Jim came back. "Ready to go?" "Yeah let me pay," Seb said getting up from his seat where he was previously playing on his phone. "no need I took your wallet and paid for me." **

_**Ten Minutes Ago in Jim's thoughts**_

**Hmm I still feel all hot… What did I eat that would make me fell all uncomfortable like this? Am I sick? Yeah Probably. What could I have gotten sick with? I only started feeling weird when I met Sebbie… Why is my heart beat speeding at the thought of Sebastian? Well maybe- Ooh, look at that! That's my favorite band! It's an ac/dc t-shirt. Hmm I don't want Sebastian to know I like that band… Why don't I want to know I like that band? What is wrong with me? Since when do I care what boring people think? Oh, I get it; I'm going crazy! Well even more crazy that I already was. He said he would buy for me… so maybe I should take his wallet; it's not like he'll notice. **

**So Jim snuck up behind Seb who was staring oddly at where Jim had been less than five minutes ago. He slowly walked up behind him and looked at Seb's back pocket. He gulped. ****Stop staring at his ass. Why does his wallet have to be **_**there**_**? Couldn't he be a normal person and have it in his bag? ****Jim reached over and hesitated when Seb started walking to a chair. ****No! Don't sit damnit! ****Jim held his breathe in till Seb continued standing Where he had been ten seconds ago. Jim very quietly moved and gently reached his hand in Seb's back pocket. He could feel his face burning. **

**Don't move Sebbie! ****Jim pulled Seb's wallet out of his pocket and turned around and silently walked away. Once he turned the corner he ran like hell. He went back to trying to pick things out. ****Ooh! Those are nice jeans! *Gasp* That is the most expensive pair of shoes I've ever seen! How much does Sebbie have? ****Jim reached in his pocket and pulled out Sebastian's wallet. Let's just say he REALLY didn't need to worry about cash. ****Holy fuck! Well I guess no harm can come to buying those shoes!**

** Maybe I shouldn't buy these pants; what if I spend too much of Seb's money? What if he gets mad at me or if he thinks they look terrible on me? Why am I worried about that? Why the hell do I care?! **

_**The rest of this time was spent with Jim Worried about Seb and not understanding why! Now, BACK TO THE PREASENT!**_

**Jim hadn't meant to say that; it just came out. "What?" Seb checked his back pocket and watched as Jim pulled **_**his**_** wallet out of his pocket. "You have my wallet." "Yes, I did say that didn't I?" "When did you ta-," "Seb are you coming?" Jim was walking out the door somehow carrying two huge-ass bags. "Here let me," Seb walked over and took both bags. "I can take them, Tiger~" Seb smiled at his new nickname. "It's fine, wouldn't want you to carry anything too heavy." **

** They drove back to school chatting about what Jim's life was like before he moved (Jim only talked about the rare happy bits). **

_**Then They Got To School! (Someday I will decide when is enough for one chapter!)**_

** Jim ran straight back to his room to 'unpack' well that was what he said; he really just needed to think and he couldn't do that with Seb around.**

** Jim changed into pajamas and went to lay on his bed. ****Hmm… I wonder what Sebastian's doing… Wait I think I know what's wrong with me! There's only one explanation! I'm just extremely nervous about tomorrow! That has to be it; so it should be gone in a couple days! ****After deciding that Jim let his mind choose what to thin k about and he started thinking about Sebastian. ****Sebastian was really nice to me; he even carried my bags. I wonder why. **

** Sebastian Moran. Why is he so interesting? I don't understand why I can't stop thinking about him. I only met him several hours ago yet the only thing I can think about is him. They way Sebastian looks at me is weird too; it's like he thinks I'm fascinating or something. **

** Jim sat there thinking about Seb in till he accidently fell asleep. He had an interesting dream that he didn't even understand why he had. **

_**Jim's Dream!**_

_**Jim stood there in a dark room that he was used to; he'd had this dream every night for years. The room stayed dark so Jim 'conjured' up a light. The room lit easily and he walked around in the familiar house in which he used to live in. He walk to the only interesting room and also the only one that ever changed; his bedroom. When he walked in he saw pictures of Sebastian lining the wall. Confused, he tried to think of something fun; Tigers. It only brought pictures of Seb dressed less appropriate than the previous pictures. **_

_** Jim scowled. Why won't you change? He thought about it for a while before he gave up and called upon his brain for answers. Sebastian half naked –shirtless! Get your head out of the gutter!- appeared in front of Jim. 'Care to tell me why Sebastian Moran is everywhere?' he asked knowing it would respond even if technically he was talking to himself. 'You know why.' 'Seb' said in him warm, kind voice. 'I wouldn't ask if I did' 'Think, Jim, Think' Jim became even more confused. 'I only met him today- and now I'm dreaming about him and asking you why; tell me damnit!' **_

_** Not Seb sighed. 'Jim c'mon **_**think!'**_** 'Tell me!' Not-Seb shook his head, 'you're in denial; you know if you won't think of the fact I can't tell you cause you don't consciously know' 'I'm not conscious' sigh. 'I'm aware, now is not the time to argue with yourself Jim, if you want me to tell you them you have to admit it to yourself' Not-Sebbie said actually growing annoyed. **_

_** 'How am I supposed to admit it to myself if I don't know what I'm admitting?' Jim asked knowing full well that if he didn't want to admit it then it was stupid to try to convince his brain to tell him. 'Jim I'm getting annoyed. Just think for god's sake!' 'I am thinking, I just don't know what about.' Yet another sigh. 'Think about Sebastian Moran,' Not-Tiger growled. **_

_** 'okay, I'm thinking about him.' 'describe him to me.' Jim couldn't help but smile, 'he has messy blonde hair; but it's a sandy color, deep blue eyes that could almost destroy a human with a single glance, he is super sweat, loves guns, is incredible se-' Oh fuck. Jim realized what Not-Moran was trying to tell him. 'No,' was all he could manage. 'Okay, now you know why your dreaming about him and why you've been hot every. Time. He. Talks. To. You.~' Not-Sebastian sound more seductive than Jim would have liked and he gulped. 'Please don't do that' he whispered. 'Do what, Boss?' Not-so-but-really-should-be-Seb said getting closer to Jim. **_

_** Then it all stopped when he heard an annoying noise. The alarm clock. Jim ground and got up but quickly went back under the covers. **__**No, no, no, no,no! I can't have a hard-on just from a dream! Please no! **__**Jim sighed and knew it was going to be a terrible day.**_

* * *

><p>Thankks for reading! PLease comment and whatever! Bye!<p> 


	2. Shut it, Freak

Sorry I didn't get it posted yesterday I have been sick for the past few days. But anyway. Hello! It's me again! I'm going to try to update once every week but I might switch the days around. *Shrug* you never know. I just started Jr. High this year so I'm pretty busy but I'll try my best! I hope you liked the first chapter! So yeah…. I'll stop typing this now because my fingers hurt and I'll actually type something worth reading~

Warning: some bullying and homophobia

I don't own Sherlock, (although I should) sadly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Shut it, Freak<p>

'Okay, I'm thinking about him.' 'Describe him to me.' Jim couldn't help but smile, 'he has messy blonde hair; but it's a sandy color, deep blue eyes that could almost destroy a human with a single glance, he is super sweat, loves guns, is incredible se-' Oh fuck. Jim realized what Not-Moran was trying to tell him. 'No,' was all he could manage. 'Okay, now you know why your dreaming about him and why you've been hot every. Time. He. Talks. To. You~' Not-Sebastian sound more seductive than Jim would have liked and he gulped. 'Please don't do that' he whispered. 'Do what, Boss?' Not-so-but-really-should-be-Seb said getting closer to Jim.

Then it all stopped when he heard an annoying noise. The alarm clock. Jim ground and got up but quickly went back under the covers. No, no, no, no, no! I can't have a… that….just from a dream! Please no! Jim sighed and knew it was going to be a terrible day.

* * *

><p>Jim got out of bed once he made sure Daniel was fast asleep and scrambled to the bathroom to take care of his little problem. He quickly took a shower and got dressed in his brand new blue Westwood suit. He sighed happily at the feeling of the cool cloth on his skin. He grabbed his brand new expensive backpack and put on his dress shoes. He wanted to get out of there as soon as he could so he didn't run into Seb.<p>

Right when he walked he saw shirtless Sebastian yawning as he walked down the hall. Jim squeaked and stood; unable to move. "Hey Boss. How are you?" Jim felt himself blush. "Uh, hey I'm ready to go… What time does school start?" "Not for another hour. And you can't leave without having breakfast with everyone. Oh, hey I forgot is Danny awake?" Jim shifted awkwardly not look Sebbie in the eyes. "Uh, no I can go wake him up if you want?" "Nah, he'll get up by himself when he wants to. C'mon breakfast time." Seb grab hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting at the dining room table except him, Sebbie and Danny. Seb dragged him to an empty seat and sat next to him yawning again. "G'morning everybody." Seb mumble rubbing his eyes. Jim saved that to his memory for future joy. "Good morning, Sebastian," everyone greeted in unison. "Sebastian, how long are you planning to wake up last second so you're tired all through your classes?" Sherlock asked looking at Seb like he was a complete idiot. _Don't look at him like that! _Jim thought angrily.

"Oh, shut up! I don't get up *yawn* last second…" John giggled and said, "It's not good for you to get so little sleep Seb. Three hours of sleep is unhealthy. You should take better care of yourself." "Tell that to your boyfriend," Seb shot back. "I do, constantly but he's Sherlock. The most stubborn man ever. Sherlock don't look like that, I mean that in the most loving way possible." Sherlock smiled slightly. Jim giggled quietly to himself. After a minute Jim realized Seb was falling back asleep. Jim smiled and reached over to him, "C'mon Sebbie, you need to wake up," gently pulling Seb out of the kitchen; trying to ignore the looks he got from everyone else. He started walking to the bathroom and thank god Seb was too tired to realize what he was doing.

They got to the bathroom and Jim opened the shower curtains and pulled Seb into the shower. He told Seb to stay and then he turned the freezing cold water on. He saw Seb's eyes widen and he looked around urgently but didn't yelp or squeak like Jim was hoping; it would have been cute. Seb's eyes finally set on Jim and he glared. "Did you really do that?" Seb snarled. "Do what Sebbie?" Jim faked innocents hoping Sebbie wasn't too mad at him. Seb sighed but smiled slightly. "I didn't need a shower _that_ badly. You could have at least told me you thought I needed one." Seb joked sarcastically. "Well I didn't want anyone to smell how bad you smell so I sought the easiest solution." Jim grinned.

Seb rolled his eyes and went to his room to get dressed. Ten minutes after Seb went into his room he came out and went to wake up Danny. They both came out of Danny's seconds later with Seb grinning and Danny mumbling about fat people. Everyone laughed and instantly knew how Danny was woken up; Seb sat on him. Then everyone sat down and Mrs. Hudson served pancakes. Everyone ate except Jim, Mycroft and Sherlock. Everyone else ate a lot; minus Seb who didn't eat much before deciding to actually put him stuff in his bag and left to his room.

They all left five minutes before school to get to class. "Hey uh… Boss I can show you to class since we both have math." Seb offered calmly but kindly. "Yay! Thank you Sebbie~" Jim was trying to sound as sweet and childish as possible; hoping that today could still go okay despite the awful start. They both left and walk quietly to math. Jim noticed that the second Seb left the dorm hall he was still calm but the kindness had left; alert in its place. Jim couldn't blame him; being bullied all the time but never being able to fight back. That could kill anyone; or cause them to kill.

They entered math and heard, 'Gay Boy', 'fag' and 'homo' as everyone saw Seb. Seb had gotten slightly ahead of Jim as if saying 'You can chose; join them or stay with us'. Of course Jim caught up to Sebbie as Seb said, "Sorry to burst you little *cough fat cough as cough all cough hell cough* bubble but I'm not gay… I'm bi; I know it might be hard for you to understand but get this; I can be sexually interested in both genders. I know I shouldn't expect you to get it but please; if you're going to try to insult me try not to use facts not your own fantasies." Seb said calmly, not even letting venom come to his voice.

Class was awkward and everyone was whispering. "Seb, I think they're gone gang up on you later," Jim whispered to Seb gesturing at Carl and his group. "Let 'em, I have my gun today too," Seb shrugged. "Seb you aren't going to use it though, what if something happens like last time?" Jim was honestly worried about Seb. Seb snorted, "What you saw was nothing compared to what they usually do; they been trying to see if I cry, yelp or scream since Primary School." Seb said with a little smile as if what he said was funny. "And you haven't told anyone?" "Nah, there's really no point; they'll do it again no matter what; so why the fuck try?" "I don't know, because you are getting hurt and so are your friends?" Jim had deduced the second claim during his and Sherlock's little war.

"We're all fine; it doesn't happen often 'cause we can all fight back easily enough I mostly let it happen that time because I had my gun and I could've killed all of them if I even made an attempt to fight back." "Have you killed someone before?" Jim asked; the way Sebastian had claimed he would've killed them seemed like he knew for a fact. "Uh, eh, kind of?" It came out as a question but Jim knew he was trying to think of a way to explain.

After what felt like an eternity Seb mumbled, "There was this guy about two years ago. I was walking back to the dorms with Molly after trying to choose a birthday present for Irene. This guy came up to us with a gun and told us to give him our shit. I guess I got an adrenaline rush or something 'cause the next thing I knew I had the gun and was pointing it at his head." Seb paused. "I shot without a second thought. Molly had told me it was in self-defense and it was okay, but the thing was I wasn't upset about killing the guy; I was worried about why I didn't think anything of it." Tiger sighed quietly.

"Well as long as both you and Molly are okay then it doesn't matter, right?" Jim asked hopeful to get off the subject soon. Seb looked at him again and smiled slightly, "Yeah I guess."

Sadly Jim and Seb didn't have the same 2nd period; Jim had a free and Seb had P.E. So Jim went off to mentally map the place out. The building was huge; it almost seemed bigger on the inside, almost. So Jim started at the pool. The pool was a giant white tiled room with concrete floors, a pool that could fit a hundred people easily, and happed to have a certain Carl and friends hanging around.

The second Jim entered he was sure he was a dead man. They all looked at him and Carl said, "Hey, wasn't he with the freaks this morning?" "Yeah I think he was," Anderson said. They had all been previously sitting at the edge fully clothed (Thank god) and just hanging out. They all stood up and started walking over to him. Jim stood there wanting to stand his ground for as long as possible.

"So, wanna tell us why you hanging with the freaks?" Carl stood maybe two-three feet away from Jim.

"Not really," Jim tried not to sound too annoyed.

"Well you're gonna."

"No thank you."

"You are going o tell us whether we get it out of you the easy way or the hard way."

"Once again; no thank you."

Jim got punched in the stomach by Carl. Note to self: learn to dodge hits to the stomach.

"I'll ask again; why are you hanging with the freaks?"

"Because I happen to have been place in the same dorm all as them."

"What do you think of them?"

"They aren't bad, just a little… excitable." Jim replied thinking mostly of Sherlock and John.

"Do you like them?"

"I have no reason not to." Not true; he had gotten in a fight with Sherlock, a small one with Greg and one with Irene all in the short time he had known them.

"Who are you with?"

"Excuse me? Are you asking me if I'm single?"

"No! I mean dorms, idiot!"

"Okay, good. I share with this really nice guy named a Daniel."

"Yeah, poor little brother; not only got stuck in the dorms with the freaks but has to hang with them too," Carl snarled with hatred dripping from his voice. "What if he stays with them out of his own free will," Jim asked knowing he was going to get punched again soon. "My brother is smarted than to hang out with those freaks by choice." "What if he likes them? And how exactly could they make him stay with them?" "He doesn't! They're probably threatening him." "Is it so bad for him to like them?" "He can't; there freaks and nothing more!" "Maybe Daniel likes them and enjoys staying with them?" That earned him another punch in the gut. "He's my brother and he hates you!"

"Good for him, but wouldn't he switch dorms with someone else if he hated _u_s so much?" Carl seemed at a loss for words so he said, "Shut it, Freak!" and punched Jim hard in the stomach and they all attacked him; punching and kicking as he hit the ground. He may have been in pain but the only think he could think was: 'My suit is probably ruined'

Suddenly the punched and kicks stopped hitting him but he still heard them. He opened one eye just in time to see Seb punch Carl in the face. _That's definitely _going to leave a mark. Sebastian walked over and put a gentle hand on Jims shoulder. "Are you okay, Jim?" "Yeah I'm fine Sebbie," Jim noticed his voice sounded like he had been crying for hours. "C'mon, let's get you to the nurse." Seb picked Jim up bridal style before Jim could protest. They walk like that to the opposite side of the school to the nurse.

The entire time Jim was blushing and red and he knew it. "Fucking fuck fuck," Jim mumbled when they got to the nurse's office. "Uh, What?" Seb looked at Jim for the first time in there 'walk' and saw he was red. "Just aimless cursing Sebbie. Hey, why are you staring at me?" Jim knew exactly why; he was bright red and it was weird. "You're all red. Are you sick?" "I did just get beaten up, in case you forgot Sebastian," Jim mentally smiled at the excuse.

Seb knew that wasn't it, there was something in his eyes… but he wasn't going to pry. "M'kay C'mon let's get you inside," Seb grinned. Jim was diagnosed totally fine except for a few (A fuck ton) of bruises.

They went back to the dorm hall and the first person to see them was Sherlock, great. "Wha…? Ah, Carl and his group of idiots." And with that he left; probably back to john. "Yeah, Greg get me food!" Seb yelled after a quick glance at the kitchen. "*sigh* Seb can't you make your own food?" Greg said walking into the kitchen and starting to cook some form of food. "I _can _but I'm not gonna. Don't you know why you're my best friend here?" "Because me, you and John have been friends for years?" Greg asked knowing the theory would be shot down. "No. You're my friend because you make food for me. John doesn't, although you both have been my friends for years; you forgot about Molly," Seb said waving a finger at Greg although he wouldn't be able to see it because he was in a different room.

"Oh yeah. Molly was with us too, huh?" Seb sighed. He turned to the slightly confused Jim and said, "Me and Greg were friends since (I'm not even going to try to figure out the school thing in England! –Lucy) 1st grade, then Molly came in 5th; most boys didn't hang out with girls but she didn't have friends so we hung out with her, after that John came in 6th, Then Irene in 8th, Ashlyn (Anthea) in 9th, Sherlock and Mycroft in 10th, and you and Dan this year; 11th.

Jim smiled, "So I am part of your group of friends?" "Course, you stayed all day even though you knew how the rest of the school treats us," Seb beamed. "Geez Sebbie; I think if you smile any more that face of yours will split in two," Jim giggled. "Gee, thanks," Sebastian thanked sarcastically before fully sprawling over 'his' couch. Jim was sitting in Mrs. Hudson's chair right now because it was next to Seb's couch.

"Sebbie, sarcasm is not appreciated." "We've told him that every day for years Jim and look at him; does he look like he's gonna change any time soon?" Greg asked entering the room with two bowls of pasta. "No." _I ate two days ago. Hmm maybe I should eat… just so I can have a totally-not-so-awkward conversation with Sebbie!_ Greg handed both of them food.

"Hey guys!" Danny called walking in._ It's the middle of the day *Glance at watch* its 3__rd__ period why is everyone here? Do they all have a free? _"Aren't you guy supposed to be in class?" Jim asked once Danny, Greg, Him and Seb were all sitting down with pasta. "Uh, everyone in this dorm hall gets a free cause after a few years the principle realized that we will all skip 3rd period if we don't have a group free. We also all have the same lunch for the same reason." Greg shrugged.

"So that is why I have two free periods in a row?" Jim mumble; mostly to himself. "Yup. After food wanna actually look around?" "Sure first can w-" Jim started but was cut off by a very unhappy sounding Sherlock. "Where is my fat brother?" "Him and Ashlyn had a meeting with the rest of the school government today," Greg informed him. "Sherlock calm down. Hey guys what are we doing?" John asked taking Sherlock's hand.

"We're gonna show Jim around as a group so he doesn't get cornered. You coming?" Seb asked handing his empty bowl of past to Greg. John and Sherlock looked at each other with silent communication and then John nodded. "Yeah we'll go." "Cool, want some pasta?"

They all ate pasta for the next few minutes then Greg, Danny, Jim, John, Sherlock and Sebastian all left to give Jim the tour.

"This is the detention room. You may spent a lot of time here if you're with us," Greg said pointing at a door. "This is the science lab… Sherlock is technically not allowed in here but he goes in anyway," John said looking at Sherlock.

It took the rest of the break to get the tour.

Jim sighed; He was going to math now. When he walked in he saw Sherlock in the front of the room and no one in any of the seats next to him. Jim walked over and sat to Sherlock's right. "Hey Shirley~" "Don't call me Shirley. Hello Jim" Just then the teacher Mr. Stanford walked in. "Hello today class, how is everyone?" "Mike you ask that question every day and no one ever answers, do you really think someone will answer today?" Sherlock questioned just to be annoying.

"Sherlock please be respectful." "You also say that every day and I never am." "*sigh* Alright class so….." Mike droned on and on about how to do what in something involving math neither Jim nor Sherlock paid attention to.

"Mike, you may have noticed but you did that wrong; the six goes over to the seven not the five," Jim corrected about ten minutes into class. "Oh, right yes. Can anyone answer this for me?" After he fixed that problem he pointed to another. "3,406.27," both Jim and Sherlock said boredly at the same time. "Very good, how about this one?" "-.33 repeated," Jim said really fast before Sherlock could.

The rest of math was a competition between Sherlock and Jim.

When lunch came round he went to the lunch room with the lunch Mrs. Hudson packed for him. He walked into the room to see everyone from his dorm hall sitting at a table in the middle of the room. With a sigh Jim walked over to them, "Hello everyone." "Hey Boss," Seb patted the seat next to him before continuing his conversation with Irene about something or another.

Jim smiled and sat down next him.

Lunch had a lot of minor arguments and jokes; Jim had never felt like he was a part of anything; until now. He loved hanging out with everyone; they explained all there jokes to him and made fun of each other, while still being able to laugh and talk about serious stuff. They also helped each other with homework and half way through lunch they all had finished their homework with some helping others. The way they all worked together and shared and even cheered each other up; was like they were a family and they were inviting Jim to join their very messed up –but still amazing- family, Which Jim gladly joined.

The rest of the day went by quickly with little incidents. When Jim got back to the dorm hall Irene was sitting on, and I mean on top of, the T.V... Her back was facing Jim and she was sitting so she could see the back of the T.V. "May I ask what you are doing on top of the television?" Irene glanced at him briefly before saying, "Sherlock broke it and I'm trying to fix it." "Do you know HOW to fix it?" Jim asked knowing the answer would be a no. "I got it last time but technically? No, I just got lucky and and it turned on." "*Sigh* let me help then."

Jim walked over to her and sat next to the T.V and Irene moved so she was laying on it.

They sat like that for the next hour trying to fix the damn T.V. Every once in a while someone would come in and comment about how they were sitting. John came ion when Jim had had to stand up and reach over Irene for something and he had said, "Hey guys I'm- Whoa! Guys this is the living room!" What had definitely not helped the situation was that Irene happen to have been wearing only a bra and a pair of shorts (Jim honestly not even noticed Danny had said something ten minutes before John cam in). We had denied anything happening and told him about the T.V and he had sighed (in relief I may add) and went to his room.

They FINALLY fixed the T.V and Jim left to his room and Irene sat on the couch waiting for Molly.

Jim walked into his room and actually finished putting his clothes and everything away while making quiet conversation with Daniel.

They rest of the day was: finishing his room, dinner, hanging with everyone, dessert, watching T.V with everyone, homework, shower and get ready for bed. Jim got into bead and pulled out a book and read.

Jim smiled to himself as he fell asleep; today hadn't been such a terrible day after all.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked! plz reveiw! :)<p> 


End file.
